


Day 16 of ObeyMax! Summer Festival

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Commander of Hell's Navy, Gen, Gothic, Grand Admiral Leviathan, Leviathan has a huge scaly tail, Maybe smut it's up to you, ObeyMax!, Other, Summer Festival, Swimming, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Leviathan and MC go for a swim.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. oop

Levi, contrary to many,  _ many,  _ assumptions, was not a worthless otaku (he will tell you otherwise. Don't believe him. It's in his nature to lie.) "Leviathan had always had an affinity for water" is what his brothers like to tell people. They sugar coat it, words so sweet it rots the teeth. Leviathan is old, and powerful. He seems harmless because he chooses to.

MC pondered this as they watched Levi coo at the goldfish he'd just fished up from the festival stand. His yukata complimented him nicely, the smooth cut of the cloth across his shoulders doing just enough to hint at the muscle underneath, the fish and water pattern of the clothes giving an almost ethereal depth, as though if MC were to dip their hands into the cloth, it would come back wet. Levi decided to name the fish Dark Lord. MC wanted to laugh at the absurdity.

"Hey, Levi?" MC called, the otaku who was so much more glancing over.

"Are you scary?" They asked, mostly out of amusement, as they did most things. They had provoked Lucifer, a decidedly bad idea, for amusement. They had eaten Beel's custard out of amusement. They asked Levi if he was truly some harmless nerd out of amusement. And the expression Levi made was certainly amusing.

"What? Why would I be scary? Are you scared of me?" MC shook their head, doing their best not to laugh. For the third most powerful fallen angel, he was rather cute. 

"I'm not scared, Levi. Just wondering. I heard rumors of you being the Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy." Levi froze, expression going cold for a moment before he spoke in a cheery voice that was a far cry from normal. Leviathan was a far cry from normal.

"Who told you that?" He asked, as though with good intentions. This time, MC openly laughed, and stepped close to Levi, looping one arm around him.

"A little birdie." MC said, shoulders shaking from quiet laughter. Leviathan really was insecure if he thought that being the leader of Hell's Navy would be enough to warn them off. So cute. MC wrapped their arms around Levi, laying their face on his chest, and rocked back and forth. Slowly, Leviathan hugged them back and made a low noise from deep within his belly. MC decided they liked that noise.

Perhaps, with the summer festivities, MC would get the chance to hear it again.

~~~~~~~

I'm the dead of night, MC found Leviathan swimming in a lake, far enough from the festival that he wouldn't be noticed, but not far enough for the lights to fade out. The moonlight reflected on the lake, melting with its orange companion of lantern light, creating a stunning picture. Leviathan was lazing in the middle of the lake, and every so often a body of scales would surface for a moment, then sink down again. Leviathan's tail playing with the water, MC realized. 

Slowly, MC removed their Yukata, stripping down until completely bare, the warm air wrapping around them like a blanket. MC was grateful that summers were hot in the Devildom, for the water would be warm and not freezing. Levi must love that. MC strolled into the water, and when it became too deep to stand, began to swim at a leisurely pace. They brushed against Levi's scales a few times, some accidents, some not. Same way MC sometimes stuck their leg down to meet scales, sometimes the scales would rise up to feel their leg. MC was glad that they managed to get over their fear of strange things brushing their legs underwater long ago.

Levi was waiting for them, serene face turned toward them as they swam into his waiting embrace. Levi's warm skin felt lively to MC's touch, and knowing Levi, in the words of his brothers, had an affinity for water, MC knew he could bear their full weight as MC sprawled on top of him. Leviathan held them close, brushing his lips against MC's cheek. MC leaned into the demon's touch and waited for him to speak.

"... I'm not scary, MC. I wouldn't be, not to you. I won't lie to you. I have earned the title of Grand Admiral. I am the third most powerful fallen angel, and I make use of that power. But I would never…" Leviathan was skilled in describing his titles, yet faltered when it came to addressing compassion, and love. MC kissed the base of Leviathan's throat, and heard that low sound that was swiftly becoming MC's favorite noise in the world.

"I know, Levi." Leviathan visibly relaxed underneath MC, and MC relaxed with him. "I love you, you know." There it was again, that low sound, and MC relished in it.

They stayed like that for a while, floating in the glow of moon and lantern light.


	2. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls be kind,, it's my first crack at smut

MC felt one of Levi's tails (no one they had asked had been able to pin down what exactly Leviathan looked like underwater, and MC had a guess they were about to find out) curl around their leg, up and up until it stopped just below MC's crotch. MC felt their face heat up, but didn't pull away. Instead, they wiggled further into the tendrils grasp, and watched Leviathan's eyes go dark. A second tail curled around their other leg, and MC had to brace themselves on Levi's chest as the tails began to spread their legs apart.

Leviathan shifted their positions until his face was level with MC's chest, and MC let out a high pitched gasp as they felt a warm, wet mouth close around their nipple. A forked tongue flicked over the sensitive nubs, and MC nearly collapsed from where they were balanced against Levi's shoulders. MC squeezed the Admiral's shoulders, feeling the hard muscle underneath. MC barely had a second to appreciate the toned body underneath them when another tendril, this time thicker and softer to the touch, wormed it's way into the cleft of their ass. MC shuddered, and rubbed against the thing, earning that same low sound that was beginning to drive them crazy.

The limb began slow strokes, up and down in such a delicious rhythm that MC couldn't help letting out soft sighs and low moans. Levi rubbed their other nipple with his hand, pinching the soft flesh between gentle fingers, drawing more moans from MC. In retaliation, MC curved their back, and began rubbing up and down the limb at their ass, taking care to rub it with deliberate care, and Leviathan rewarded them with more of his delectable low noise.

MC began to move faster, feeling their own arousal beginning to mount. Leviathan brought the hand that wasn't fingering their nipple to grip their waist, helping the movement along. A hot, tingling feeling spread through MC's lower body, and Leviathan's ragged breathing told them Levi was close too. Feeling a wave of mischeviousness come over them, MC leabed forward to whisper in Levi's ear.

"Grand Admiral, come!" Leviathan and MC came together, MC bucking, giving in to their quivering thighs, Leviathan holding them firmly in place as something hot spurted on MC's back. They lay panting for a moment, trying to collect themselves. MC began to chuckle, recalling their words.

"What? Was it bad?" Levi had a cute concerned look on his face, and MC shook their head.

"No, it was good. _Very good._ I was just thinking..." MC tapped a finger on Levi's chest, grinning ear to ear.

"Army kink. You have an army kink." Leviathan squacked, blushing up to his ears.

"You came right when I called you 'Grand Admiral.' You have a huge huge army kink." MC said, amusement dripping from every word.

'W-well," Levi said, looking away as he turned a delightful shade of red, "You did too!" MC only laughed, giving Leviathan a short peck on the lips, taking a moment to feel the soft lips under them, and pulled away.

"I'm not denying it." MC smirked, watching as Levi somehow turned an even deeper shade of red. The otaku conceded, and buried his head in MC's chest to hide. All in all, a lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Quick question, do you guys want a second chapter of smut? Nothing too graphic or far, just a hand job, but I figured it would be fun. Only if you guys want it tho.
> 
> See you tomorrow! Drop a comment to make my day!


End file.
